Weekend With Gaz
by Crow's Apprentice
Summary: Gaz wanted to go to the Gamer Expo this weekend with Zita, but her friend has to leave for family issues. But when Gaz can't find no one else, Zim offered to go with her and invite her to his house for some fun. But while enjoying the rest of the weekend, both Gaz and Zim may show more than just being best friends.


Disclamer: Does not own Invader Zim or song with game. Just saying! Enjoy!

Friday: Waco Night

Today has been a very boring day for the students at the Skool as every last one of them are planning to leave the place for a relaxing weekend. After many exams, homework and tests, they all seem to deserve a few days off. So right now, things were almost wrapping up as Ms. Bitters was still talking about her own personal 'Doomsday Resolution.' She never did realize that all the students were barely paying attention in class and half were fallen asleep. But there was actually one student who was busy with something other than listening to her teacher all day. And that girl is named Gaz Membrane: daughter of world-renowned scientist Professor Membrane. Gaz has short purple hair with golden eyes, a black shirt with a skull necklace, gray armbands, short black skirt, and black shoes with violet linings.

She wasn't interested in listening to Ms. Bitters as she was too busy working on her freshly-new designs on her costume to what she is going to where at the 23rd annual NYC Gamer Expo this Sunday. She and Zita were planning on going and checking out the latest new games coming soon and about to be released. Gaz was close to finishing up and hope it may win this year's costume contest. As soon as that bell rings, she is finally free from Skool and all its crappy restraints. But she soon lost her train of thought as she felt her phone vibrating. Gaz was curious to who it was and quickly picked up her phone and hid it away from the teacher. And as she checked her message, Gaz smiled a little and knew her text was from her new best friend: Zim Irk.

It was only a year ago when Zim decided to give up on taking over the world and start being like a regular teenager and socialize well with others. And it was soon to realize that he wants to be like the humans like and made a way for him, Tak, and Gir, to be like one. After doing so, Zim then started speaking to Gaz and she was wondering why he would change his appearance. But deep down, she actually likes the new look and hung out with him some more. They soon became best of friends when they became sophomores and still at it today.

Right now, Zim has real human skin and short spiky hair with a little emo look. And for his new attire: an orange shirt with a strange symbol that stands for 'Avarice', black fingerless gloves, black pants, and black shoes with ruby-red linings. Gaz looks at her right and sees Zim waving a little at her. Gaz nodded and read his text so she can reply back at him.

_Zim: U bored?  
Gaz: (Sigh) Yeaaa. I just want to go home rite now!  
Zim: I hear u:) So, wyd?  
Gaz: Oh, nothing. Just finishing some work, that's all.  
Zim:YOU? WORK? That can't be you rite now!  
Gaz: LOL! It's something to pass the time;)  
Zim: Okay, then!_

And with the ringing of the final bell, the students were cheering and leaving the classrooms quickly. This leaves Ms. Bitters almost glad they all left because she has a lot of people to try and fail them in her class.

Gaz was outside of the classroom to wait on Zim as he was just getting all his stuff into his PAK.

"Hey, Zim." She said as he came out.

"Hello, Gaz." Zim replied as he faced her.

"You know, I kinda miss you calling me 'Gaz-human' all the time." Gaz remarked about missing the times he said that to her.

"Eh, I guess I'm just tired of saying that to others often. Anyway, where's your older brother Dib? I haven't seen him in over a month now." Zim asked.

"He's out with our Dad on working on an experimental creature that was accidentally dumped inside radioactive waste. So, right now, I'm home alone for a while until they both get back." Gaz answered.

"They left you by yourself? Don't you get lonely?" Zim complied with concern.

"Hey, I have a pantry with food and a GameSlave 4 game with me. Plus, I can take care of myself, Zim." Gaz said with a smile.

"I know; I was making sure no one attacks you at your home. And I really don't want anything to happen to you." Zim replied with care.

"Awww! You're so sweet, Zim! I didn't know you'd care for me." Gaz gave him a small punch on the shoulder and he started to blush a little. Ever since the incident with Gaz and the Skool bully, Zeke, Zim took action and send him flying through three walls, eight lockers, and the nurse's office. And on this very day, people were thinking twice of messing with Gaz or they will feel the wrath of Zim. But to most girls, they think he may have a sensitive side for the purple-haired girl.

"Gaz, you go on ahead. I'm just going to get a soda. Want anything while I'm gone?"

"Oh, I'm good. But just in case: give me those Ultimate Beast drinks, will you?" Gaz replied kindly.

"Gotcha! The blue one like always." Zim left and had Gaz going out to the entrance of skool.

Suddenly, she spotted one of her friends: Zita. She has brown eyes with purple hair, black-and-purple dress, black shorts, and black shoes. Zita was Gaz's second friend and were both GameSlave champions almost the whole year. Zita was just listening on her iPod and seemingly waiting on Gaz to come to their own meeting point. Gaz came up to her and began to speak.

"Hey, Zita!" The girl then pause her music player for a second to hear a familiar voice calling her name. Zita looks up to see Gaz.

"Oh, what's up, girl?" Zita spoke as she hugged her friend.

"Not much; I'm just glad that school is over for a while until Monday. Anyway, I'm just waiting for Zim now to give me my drink." stated Gaz.

"Zim? Wow, I still can't believe you guys are for almost half the school year now!" exclaimed Zita.

"Hey, he's the best guy to talk around. All these other perverts never even tried bothering me for long after what Zim did to Zeke a few months back when skool started." Gaz said with a smirk. "So, are you up for this year's Gamer Expo this Sunday?"

Zita inhaled sharply after that question. Gaz was curious to why she did that. "Oh… well, about that… I'm afraid I may not make it to this year's Expo."

Gaz's eyes were wider now and shocked than ever to hear what Zita said. "What? How come?"

"Well, my great aunt died last Friday and my family wants me to join the rest of my relatives to the upcoming funeral on Monday at Maryland. Sorry, Gaz." Zita said with a hint of sadness.

"Oh no, Zita! Don't blame yourself for not coming with me this Sunday. I'm just so sorry that she is gone. Your great aunt was so nice." She replied with concern.

"Thanks. Well, I'm leaving tonight and I have to hurry up and pack my stuff. But what about you, do you think of asking anyone else to go with you?" Zita complied.

"Nah, I don't think anyone would be a total gamer to go with me, let alone take me there."

"Take you where?" The girls then turn around to see Zim in front of them and drinking one of the energy drinks.

"Oh, hey, Zim!" Gaz said with a small smile.

"Hey, Gaz! Hey, Zita!" he greeted back.

"Hey, Zimster, how's everything going for you?" Zita asked.

"I'm just glad that it's the weekend, because I get to hang with Gir for a while. You?" Zim replied back.

"Going out of town for the weekend to attend to my great aunt's funeral." She replied.

"Wow, so sorry to hear that. Also, what were you two said you were supposed to go this Sunday?" Zim curiously asked.

Gaz decided to answer that for him. "Well, Zita and I were planning on going to the 23rd Annual Gamer Expo this weekend, but she's leaving tonight and I may not have someone to accompany me to the event."

"So… what do they do at the event in New York?" Zim asked.

"Oh, tons of things: costume contest, looking at the new upcoming games, tournaments, prizes, and more!" Gaz laid out every detail to him. "I mean, it's like the best place to introduce ourselves to other gamers everywhere and go against them. *sigh* It's a shame I'll be there without a friend."

Zim was intrigued by how the Gamer Expo would have all this and come here to New York to host it up. But in secret, Zim was almost a master to any video game out there while he has all the free time to relax. In fact, Zim even beat his own high score five times on GameSlave 4! He always does love a challenge no matter where he goes.

"Well, how about I go with you?" Gaz and Zita couldn't believe what they heard! Zim? Wants to go to the Expo? With Gaz?

"For real? I-I mean…but what about your plans this weekend with Gir?" Gaz asked in disbelief.

"I bet he don't mind coming along and see many new faces. I mean, I play a lot of video games in my free time and I'm practically an expert on them. I don't mind, if you want me to…" Zim said with confidence.

Gaz was almost about to scream like a true high school girl as she then leapt onto Zim and gave him a huge hug around his neck. "Oh, thank you, Zim! You're the best guy I could ever have!"

Zim was blushing red as he was given his first hug from a girl in his life. He was then close of fainting to the ground right now, but gains his posture and waited for Gaz to let go.

Gaz let go and asked Zita. "Say, you still got the tickets?"

"You know it! Lucky for me that I purchased three in case someone else might come with us," Zita said as she took out the tickets and hands them to Gaz. "Here you go, guys! Send me some pics when I get back or when I come back to Skool, okay?"

Gaz nodded. "You got it, girl!"

And with that, Zita left to get ready for her flight tonight and left the two teens to talk more.

"You mind if I walk you home?" Zim asked.

"Sure! I was planning on getting my stuff anyway." Gaz said as they were now crossing the streets.

Zim was confused to what she said. "Um… stuff?"

**-Membrane Residence-**

"Just wait out here, okay?" "Sure, okay!" Gaz was inside her home and was getting a few things before heading out to Zim's house. Why Zim's house? Because, she was planning to stay over with Zita's, but thought that she might want to stay over with Zim. The first reaction that Zim had been with was when he heard about the idea is that he almost blush up a huge storm with dirty thoughts. But to reassure him, Gaz will sleep in the living room for the weekend. But with that said, Zim refused for her to sleep on a couch and insisted on her to sleep in his room. Gaz was surprised to hear what he told her and thought it was sweet for him to do that for her.

After a few minutes, Gaz grabs everything she needs for the weekend: bed clothes, spare clothes, toothbrush, her GameSlave handheld, and designs for her costume. Gaz came out and locks her home up to make sure no one comes in; unless getting blasted by her father's new security system. With everything in her backpack, they were ready to go. Zim checked to see if it was safe and it was so he can activate his PAK to grow some mechanical spider legs. He then picks up Gaz in his arms and led the way to his home.

**-Irk Residence-**

It only took them a few minutes to reach his doorsteps and quietly sneaking down to not have anyone spotting him. Zim gently placed Gaz on the ground and deactivated his PAK to save some power. Gaz was still amazed to see the same old house at the same neighborhood. But the only thing that was a little different is that the lawn gnomes were now replaced with lawn dogs.

'_Must be improving the new security system,'_ thought Gaz as she follows Zim through his yard so she wouldn't get hurt by one of the new dogs. But in secret, Zim installed a very special program that signals them NOT to attack Gaz.

"All right, Gaz, before I would let you in, I want you to know something." Zim said as they were right by the door.

"Okay, what would that be?" Gaz asked with curiousity.

"For starters, every first Friday of the month is me and Gir's national day to celebrate our new life as humans: WACO Night!" Zim stated.

"WACO Night? What in the hell is 'WACO Night'?" She complied with confusion.

Zim explains, "Well, it's a whole night of playing games for fun, enjoying some tacos and waffles with some refreshments for food, and enjoying our favorite collection of movies to end the night for entertainment."

"Wow! How come I never heard about it?" Gaz asked.

"Me and Gir keep it a secret and don't tell anyone about it," he replied.

"Because one little mistake can lead to being exposed of you two being aliens?" Gaz answered.

"Exactly! And since you are my friend, I can totally trust you." Zim said as he began to open the door. As they were inside, Gaz was surprised to see the inside of the house: a giant flat-screen TV; a green couch seated for three; a cushioning chair; a WACO Night!' banner; and a huge picture frame replacing the monkey picture with Zim, Tak, and Gir together as siblings.

"ZIMMIEEE!" Out of nowhere, Zim was tackled by something right in front of him. Gaz thought he was attacked, but she heard both laughers out of the blue. She looks down to see what appears to be the new human Gir as an 8-year-old. He has silver hair and cascade blue eyes, green shirt with black sleeves, black shorts, and silver shoes with green linings.

"Hey, Gir! Don't tell me you didn't start without me," chuckle Zim.

Gir shook his head quickly. "You knows I can't starts without you, Zimmie!"

"Well, good! Because I brought home a guest who would like to celebrate with us tonight." Zim pointed up to Gaz as Gir followed to see her. Gaz waved to him and she then felt him jumping up to her.

"GAZZY! You looks so pretty!" Gir shouted happily.

"Hey, Gir! How my special little man doing today?" Gaz replied while she began to hug him.

"I'm doing okay! I's didn't know you would party with us," the boy said.

"Well, Zim invited me to come over. I really want to know how you guys party." Gaz said with a little humor.

Gir then grabbed her hand and let her inside the kitchen to show her what he made for the party. Gaz looked inside and couldn't how much tacos and waffles were all around. She even couldn't believe that they even have waffles were used as taco shells. She thought it was weird and a little gross, but that's Zim and Gir for you.

"Like what you see?" Zim kindly asked. "It's amazing that my little brother prepared all of this by himself without any bruise or mess on him."

"I couldn't believe it myself." Gaz replied as she noticed Gir giving her a plate of what appears to be a half-taco-half-waffle collaboration. "Uh…"

"Cares to try ones?" Gir kindly offered to her as she didn't know what to do. But when she began to look at those puppy eyes, Gaz couldn't resist his adorable cuteness.

"Well, all right…" Gaz answered as she took the plate and took her first bite at the food. But when she started to savor it a little, the Waco wasn't that bad! Gaz started eating the rest of it and loved it. "Wow! That was awesome!"

"That's a Waco for you." Zim said as he ate his. Gaz giggled and joined in the party.

After eating some wacos in the kitchen and talking, the three were now inside the living room to play a few rounds on Zim's favorite game: 'Rock Band'. Zim then got out what he needed: guitar, microphone, and drums. Since he likes to play with guitar, Gir got drums and Gaz was left with a microphone.

"Say, do you sing?" Zim asked kindly.

Gaz was nervous to even answer it. "Well…, I do. But I'm just a little shy… just singing around people."

Suddenly, a hand was placed on her shoulder to reassure her. Zim softly smiled at her and said, "It's okay to be nervous. Just pretend me a Gir are your only fans while singing." Gaz smiles back at him and nodded with confidence.

"Okay, Zim. Thank you," she commented.

"No problem, friend!" Zim replied as he got the game started and chose the right song and difficult level. The song he chose is one of Gaz's favorites.

[Straight Line Stitch-Seneca Tragedy]

_Temperature is rising no disguising these cries tonight  
Spin the wheel this is real doesn't matter if your right  
Lost in the shadows outside this room take my last breath  
I would die for you  
Wake me from this dream where everything is so unclean  
Take it all away  
The world is crashing down on me with every second that I breathe  
I hold on tight  
The world keeps crashing down on me with every second that I breathe  
Lets make this right tonight  
The picture is fading tired of waiting my hearts on ice  
Say a prayer you can swear in the end we'll burn the sky  
Chemical silence, a violent blue just hold my hand  
I would die for you  
Wake me from this dream where everything is so unclean  
Take it all away  
The world is crashing down on me with every second that I breathe  
I hold on tight  
The world keeps crashing down on me with every second that I breathe  
Lets make this right tonight  
I'll wait until my heart starts beating again so I can make sense of it all  
Don't know where I'm going but I know where I've been try to make sense of it all  
The world is crashing down on me with every second that I breathe  
Just hold on tight  
The world keeps crashing down on me with every second that I breathe  
Lets make this right tonight  
The world is crashing down on me with every second that I breathe  
Just hold on tight  
The world keeps crashing down on me with every second that I breathe  
Lets make this right tonight_

After the song was over, Gaz was exhaling deeply and then heard not only heard applause from the game, but she heard clapping from both Zim and Gir. They couldn't believe how she sounds like and hit every note without a single miss.

"GO, GAZZY! YOU ROCKS!" exclaimed Gir.

"All right, Gaz! You _do_ rock," agreed Zim as Gaz blushes red on her cheeks.

"Gee, thanks. I still didn't know I'd have it in me." Gaz then turns around and sees the new high score of 78,000!

"You know, we can make it too about 500,000! What do you say, Gaz?" Zim asked.

Gaz just giggled and nodded. "Sure! Let's do it!"

Zim and Gaz were now watching an action movie as Gir slept through half of it. It was getting late as they were almost done. But then, Gaz yawns softly and caught Zim's attention.

"Feeling sleepy?" he asked as he got a nod from her. Zim stops the movie and lay Gir down on the couch. "Come on, I'll show you to my room."

Gaz got up and follows him up the stairs as she grabs her backpack. They were going past a few doors and made it to Zim's personal bedroom. Zim opens up the room and shows her around.

"Okay, my room is spacious for your stuff. Also, there's the bed you'll be sleeping in; a nightstand to keep your things organized; and a viewing window. If you need anything, I'll be downstairs or at my lab."

"Thanks, Zim. You know, I'm actually glad you invited me here." Gaz said.

"Hey, what are friends for? You offered, and I'll help out no matter what." Zim replied with a smile. He then stood out, but what then pulled in for a hug from Gaz.

Gaz was smiling warmly as Zim was confused to why. But then, Gaz gave him a little reward for being a good host: a kiss on the cheek. "You're a good friend, Zim. I mean it."

She shoved him a little out of the bedroom to leave him shocked and dumbfounded. His cheeks were blushing like crazy and felt a little…warm inside. Zim smiles softly and never expected this reaction from Gaz. And with that, he headed downstairs to get ready for bed and plan for what's next for Saturday.


End file.
